poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Edison
|ffi=Friend }} Thomas Edison is the inventor of the phonograph, the light bulb, and the motion capture device. Characteristics Appearance Time Tangled Island: Thomas Edison has short, brown hair, a blue tie, a red vest, a white under-layer and blue pants. Mystery Train Island and D.C. Diner: He has short, grey hair, a brown tuxedo, a brown tie and a white under-layer. Storyline Role on Time Tangled Island In Time Tangled Island, Edison's phonograph is missing. You must find it to fix his time period. The phonograph is found on the roof of the Greek treasury building in the Greek period. When you return his phonograph, he thanks you and tells you that you can listen to the phonograph anytime until you return it. Role on D.C. Diner In DC Diner, Thomas Edison appears as the first celebrity in the Diner. After he is served, he leaves, but he leaves his light-bulb for the Poptropican to collect as a gift. In the after levels, you can see a picture of him on the wall above the door in the DC Diner. Role on Mystery Train Island In Mystery Train Island, he is heading to the Chicago World's Fair on the train, but he has trouble loading his cargo on the train, The John Bull. When the Poptropican helps him, he gives the player a Train Ticket and tells him that he might need his help again, and to meet him in his room. If you go to Edison before you finish talking to everyone on The John Bull, he will say that he is still working, and then he suggests for you to go and talk to the Poptropicans on the train. After you talk to everyone and return to him, you find that Edison is done with his newest invention, the motion capture device, and you witness it in action. Forgetting to turn the machine off, Edison leaves to bring in the New York Times Reporter so he can review the story. During that time, the thief turns off the lights and steals the machine, and Nikola Tesla sneaks in to see the device in action. After the lights turn on again, Edison returns (with the New York Times Reporter) and finds his machine gone. He first blames you, but when the player please of his innocence, Edison realizes that the thief must be someone else. After his machine is brought back, he refuses to believe that Tesla is the thief, and remembers that he forgot to turn off his machine. He and your Poptropican watch the footage on the device, and find that just seconds before the lights turn off, Nikola Tesla was on the other side of the train, meaning he couldn't have stolen it! Edison and your Poptropican agree, the thief must still be on the loose! He suggests to you to talk to Tesla, because he must know something. At the end, as the Fair goes on, he most likely shows off his invention, as does everyone else. Gallery ThomasAlvaEdison.JPG|Younger Edison from Time Tangled Island. Thomas Edison, 1878.jpg|The real life Edison. Two Thomas Edisons on the Poptropica Poster (Circled).JPG|Can you find 2 Thomas Edison's on this poster? Trivia *Edison has a different look in Time Tangled Island then he does in D.C. Diner & Mystery Train Island. This is because these events take place at different times, and Edison is older in D.C. Diner & Mystery Train Island. *He's a famous and highly important and influential inventor. *He is the third Poptropican to appear in 2 islands (excluding characters from Wimpy Wonderland Island and Wimpy Boardwalk Island and the villains from Super Villain Island) the second being Professor Pendulum and the first being Leonardo da Vinci. Category:Time Tangled Island Characters Category:Mystery Train Island Characters